militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Arthur Lichte
|death_date= |image=Gen Arthur J. Lichte.jpg |caption=General Arthur J. Lichte Commander, Air Mobility Command |birth_place= Bronx, New York |death_place= |allegiance=United States |branch= |serviceyears=1971-2010 |rank= General |unit= |commands=9th Air Refueling Squadron 92d Air Refueling Wing 89th Airlift Wing Air Mobility Command |battles= |awards=Distinguished Service Medal (4) Defense Superior Service Medal Legion of Merit (2) Meritorious Service Medal (4) }} Arthur James Lichte (born April 20, 1949) was a four-star general in the United States Air Force. Career General Lichte hails from The Bronx, New York, where he graduated from Cardinal Spellman High School and entered the Air Force in 1971 as a distinguished graduate of Manhattan College's ROTC program. During his Air Force career, General Lichte has held command positions at squadron, group and wing levels. He is a command pilot with more than 4,000 flying hours in various aircraft, including the C-17, C-20, C-21, C-32, C-37, C-130, EC/RC-121, KC-10, KC-135, UH-1N and VC-137. In addition to his command experience, General Lichte has held headquarters-level assignments at Strategic Air Command, Air Mobility Command, U.S. Air Force and U.S. Transportation Command. General Lichte served as Assistant Vice Chief of Staff and Director, Air Force Staff, Headquarters U.S. Air Force, Washington, D.C., where he was responsible for Air Staff organization and administration, served as Deputy Chairman of the Air Force Council, and was the Air Force accreditation official for the Corps of Air Attachés. His last military assignment was as the commander of Air Mobility Command based in Scott Air Force Base, Illinois from September 2007 to November 20, 2009. Air Mobility Command's mission is to provide rapid, global mobility and sustainment for America's armed forces. The command also plays a crucial role in providing humanitarian support at home and around the world. The men and women of AMC - active duty, Air National Guard, Air Force Reserve and civilians - provide airlift, aerial refueling, special air mission and aeromedical evacuation for all of America's armed forces. He effectively retired from the Air Force on January 1, 2010 with over 38 years of military service. Education *1971 Bachelor of Science degree in business administration, Manhattan College, New York, New York *1978 Master's degree in systems management, University of Southern California *1978 Squadron Officer School, Maxwell AFB, Alabama *1989 National War College, Fort Lesley J. McNair, Washington, D.C. *1994 Program for Senior Officials in National Security, John F. Kennedy School of Government, Harvard University, Cambridge, Massachusetts *2002 Revolutions in Business Affairs, Naval Postgraduate School, Monterey, California Assignments #October 1971 - October 1972, student, undergraduate pilot training, Sheppard AFB, Texas #October 1972 - May 1975, EC-121 pilot, 552nd Airborne Early Warning and Control Wing, McClellan AFB, California #May 1975 - July 1981, co-pilot, aircraft commander, flight commander, standardization and evaluation aircraft commander, later, KC-135 training flight instructor pilot, 380th Air Refueling Squadron, Plattsburgh AFB, New York #July 1981 - July 1985, Assistant Chief, Tanker Resource Management Team; Chief, Tanker Career Management Section; Chief, Operations-Maintenance Squadron Commander Management Branch; Chief, Special Assignments Activity Branch; later, Chief, Selective Assignments Activity Branch, Headquarters SAC, Offutt AFB, Nebraska #July 1985 - August 1988, KC-10A flight commander, later, operations officer, later, Commander, 9th Air Refueling Squadron, March AFB, California #August 1988 - June 1989, student, National War College, Fort Lesley J. McNair, Washington, D.C. #June 1989 - January 1990, Deputy Chief, Strategic Forces Division, Headquarters U.S. Air Force, Washington, D.C. #January 1990 - June 1991, executive officer, Deputy Chief of Staff for Programs and Resources, Headquarters U.S. Air Force, Washington, D.C. #June 1991 - April 1992, Assistant Deputy Commander for Operations, 2nd Bombardment Wing, Barksdale AFB, Louisiana #April 1992 - July 1993, Commander, 458th Operations Group, Barksdale AFB, Louisiana #July 1993 - July 1995, executive officer to the Commander, USTRANSCOM, and to the Commander, AMC, Scott AFB, Illinois #August 1995 - November 1996, Commander, 92nd Air Refueling Wing, Fairchild AFB, Washington #November 1996 - January 1999, Commander, 89th Airlift Wing, Andrews AFB, Maryland #January 1999 - April 2000, Director of Global Reach Programs, Office of the Assistant Secretary of the Air Force for Acquisition, Headquarters U.S. Air Force, Washington, D.C. #April 2000 - December 2002, Director of Plans and Programs, Headquarters AMC, Scott AFB, Ill. #December 2002 - June 2005, Vice Commander, USAFE, Ramstein AB, Germany #July 2005 - August 2007, Assistant Vice Chief of Staff, Headquarters U.S. Air Force, Washington, D.C. #September 2007 - November 2009, Commander, Air Mobility Command, Scott AFB, Ill. Flight information *Rating: Command pilot *Flight hours: Over 9,000 *Aircraft flown: C-17, C-20, C-21, C-32, C-37, C-130, EC/RC-121, KC-10, KC-135, UH-1N, VC-137 Major awards and decorations Effective dates of promotion *Second Lieutenant May 23, 1971 *First Lieutenant April 3, 1973 *Captain October 3, 1975 *Major August 1, 1983 *Lieutenant Colonel March 1, 1986 *Colonel December 1, 1991 *Brigadier General April 1, 1996 *Major General July 1, 1999 *Lieutenant General January 1, 2003 *General September 7, 2007 References *Official Biography * Category:United States Air Force generals Category:Recipients of the Distinguished Service Medal (United States) Category:Recipients of the Legion of Merit Category:Manhattan College alumni Category:Living people Category:John F. Kennedy School of Government alumni Category:American military personnel of the Vietnam War Category:American military personnel of the Gulf War Category:Recipients of the Defense Superior Service Medal Category:1949 births